


Scars

by EliseJoshuaBeth



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliseJoshuaBeth/pseuds/EliseJoshuaBeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity patches up Oliver after a night as the Arrow.  She gets distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first ever fanfic. I'd love some feedback. 
> 
> As usual I don't own Arrow etc etc

Felicity looked up as Oliver walked into the lair and laid his bow down on the table.  He winced as he turned and she spotted the dark patch on his green jacket betraying yet another wound.  She stood up from her chair and ran over to him.

“Oliver, you’re hurt – again!” she cried as he pushed back his hood.  The vigilante lifted his chin and looked down at his blonde partner as she undid his jacket, trying to get a better look at the stab wound in his side.

“It comes with the job”, Oliver practically growled at her as Felicity lifted his shirt to inspect his injury.

“I didn’t know patching up stab wounds on my boss came with mine”, was the sharp retort as she headed to the first aid kit.  Felicity was used to mopping up blood and applying bandages to Oliver and Diggle by now.  “The company should send me on a First Aid course, the amount I have to do to you two,” she muttered.  In spite of himself Oliver smiled.  His ‘P.A.’ was never afraid to tell him what she was thinking.

Oliver stripped off his shirt to allow Felicity better access to his injury.  She started cleaning up the wound and was soon applying a dressing.  “That will make 35 scars,” she observed as she patted the fabric down.  Oliver looked at her quizzically.  “Not that I’ve been looking,” she added hurriedly.  “I mean, of course I’ve been looking.  I have to look at you when I’m patching you up.  It’s not like I sit there ogling you while you work out.  But I haven’t counted.  Well, I couldn’t help…”  she stopped as Oliver placed a finger on her lips to silence her babbling.  He loved it when she got all confused.  Most of the time she was so feisty but when her tongue got the better of her she looked all confused and lost.

Felicity drew in a deep breath and stepped back from him.  “Sorry,” she said as she put the First Aid kit away.  Oliver looked at her with a slightly raised eyebrow.  She could never work out how someone could say so much with just a look.  She walked back over to him and noticed part of the dressing she had just applied wasn’t lying flat.  She smoothed the dressing back down and thought she heard him catch his breath as her hand brushed his well defined abdomen.  This new wound lay close by an old scar from the Island and she couldn’t help trailing her fingers along the healed flesh.

“I wish you’d tell us more about that Island of yours,” Felicity said, wistfully.  “How you got all these scars.  This one for instance.”  Her eye caught sight of a slightly odd star shaped scar and she traced the outline with her finger tips.  “What could possibly have caused this?”

Oliver didn’t speak but stood still while his friend moved onto another scar.  She seemed lost in counting the marks on his torso, touching each one as if they could tell her his story.  Felicity walked all round him, finding one scar after another until she came to the one under his right ear.  As she reached to touch it she caught herself as if she had suddenly realised that exploring her billionaire boss’s (admittedly sexy) body wasn’t the best idea she had ever had.  She looked up at him and the Arrow met her gaze but lowered his head almost in a nod, as if to say “it’s ok, carry on”.

Felicity’s hand trembled slightly as she touched the skin on Oliver’s neck.  As he felt her gentle touch he closed his eyes, feeling the contrast between her gentleness and the sharp blade which had caused the injury.  Suddenly he heard a sob.  His eyes flew open as he looked down on Felicity.  “What?” he said, uncomprehending of what could have caused her tears.

“So much pain,” she said, unable to express how she felt about the grief and torture that had been afflicted on this brave young man.  She knew he had been through hell on the Island. She witnessed it every day, from the scars on his skin, through the drive that sent him out every night with a quiver on his back, to the sadness in his eyes when he thought no-one was looking at him.  It was a testament to his character that the trials he had borne had changed a vain, fun loving young idiot into the serious, brave, caring individual who stood before her now.

Oliver caught the hand by his cheek with his right hand, and with his left hand, reached out to wipe the tears from her eyes.  “You make me…better” he said simply, and turned his head to kiss her palm.  At the touch of his lips she gasped and started to stammer, but this time he had a better way to silence his funny Felicity.  His right hand pulled her hand down to lie flat on his chest while his left slipped round to the nape of her neck and held her steady as he bent his head and kissed her firmly on the lips.

Felicity didn’t react at first but then moved as if to push him away.  At the first sign of resistance from her he dropped his hands and let her go, a hurt look in his blue eyes.  Had he really misunderstood her so badly?  The looks, the comments, Oliver was sure she felt like he did.  It had just never seemed like the right time before.

“I’m sorry” he started to say but then stopped as Felicity took her glasses off and laid them down on the table.  She looked up at him and smirked.  “I can never kiss with my glasses on”, she explained, as she moved back into his embrace.  Oliver shook his head as he pulled HIS Felicity into his arms.  She wrapped her arms round his neck.  “Now where were we,” she asked, as she pulled his head back down and kissed the man in the Hood as if it were the last night in the world.


End file.
